ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
D'Void (Jane Smith 10)
Story Jane and Argit make their way to Otto, who has assembled the teleporter device. Otto: And there they are! That took longer than I expected. Argit: Hey, we got the frequency tracker thing! Now it’s your turn to do your part. Otto: Yes, yes, of course. If you could be so kind as to plug it in. Jane plugs the flash drive into the device, as Otto plugs himself in. The machine powers up, as the machine and Otto teleport away. Jane & Argit: What?! Jane: He left us! Argit: Evil little tin can! Oh, wait till I get my hands on him! Jane: (Sighs) We’ll have to escape the Null Void first. Null Guardians swarm the air, the two freaking out. Jane goes to activate the Omnitrix. Voice: Relax, my friends. I’m not here to harm you. Argit and Jane look up, seeing a human riding a Null Guardian. He is a muscular elder man, with no shirt but a brown cape. D’Void: You kids wish to get free from the Null Void, correct? Jane: Who are you? D’Void: Oh, where are my manners. They call me D’Void. Argit: I’ve heard of you. You’re one of the biggest rulers of this place. D’Void: And one of the closest to escaping this place! Join me, and we can guarantee an escape. Jane: How do we know you're being truthful? We’ve already been betrayed once today. D’Void: Because my desire is only to get out of here. Argit: Let’s try it. Can’t hurt. Jane: Fine. Two Null Guardians land besides them, allowing Jane and Argit to mount them. The Null Guardians fly off, following D’Void. End Scene The Null Guardians take them to a large asteroid with an enormous drill. There’s a metal fence surrounding the drill and a command station. D’Void floats down, as Jane and Argit are dropped off onto the ground. They spot several workers mining right around the edge of the drill. Argit: Whoa, whoa! You said that we were getting out of here! D’Void: I did. However, that requires some, effort. You two will assist in mining the kormite to power the drill. Do so, and when the drill manages to tear through the space back home, you shall join me. Jane: We don’t do servitude anymore. Jane goes to walk away, when the Null Guardians get in her face, snarling. D’Void: No. You are mine now. If you want to live, you’ll do it. Argit: Well, I guess that ends that conversation. Let’s do this! Jane groans, glaring at D’Void. She follows Argit over to the mine site, passing several workers as they go. One of them is Sunder, who snarls at her as she passes. Argit: Sheesh. This place is full of your old enemies. Jane: Yeah. The sooner we get out of here, the better. Argit and Jane are working towards the end, mining the kormite, a yellow gem. Suddenly, yelling occurs, catching Jane’s attention. Voice: Come on! Put your backs into it! Jane turns, looking back. Psyphon is walking through with a whip, whipping workers who were slacking off. He’s followed by Liam, Bubble Helmet, Fistina and Thunderpig. Psyphon: You want out of this dump?! Then keep working! You don’t work, we can always replace you! Your dead body that is! Jane: (Hushed) Shoot! Argit: (Hushed) Another angry customer? Jane: (Hushed) I need to change. Cover me. Argit: What? Jane hides down behind Argit, while he stands obviously. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, a green flash gaining Psyphon’s attention. He heads down in that direction, as Psyphon pushes on Four Arms. Psyphon: You! State your name! Four Arms: My name is, uh, Four Arms. Psyphon: Four Arms? Four Arms: That’s the name they gave me. Did some time. Now I want out to get me some revenge. Psyphon: Huh. I haven’t seen you around. Four Arms: I haven’t seen you around either. Psyphon: Hm. Get back to work. D’Void wants this drill to finish up in the next few days. Four Arms: Gotcha. Psyphon eyes Four Arms as he walks away, as Four Arms sighs. Argit: You’ve gotten brave after that trip to Incarcecon. Four Arms: Beating Morgg up built my confidence a bit. Not as fidgety. Four Arms goes back to work, when an explosion occurs. She looks up, seeing a group of resistant soldiers repelling from over the wall, firing blasters. The workers begin to flee, when Psyphon’s forces take the field. Psyphon: Stop them! Open fire! Liam, Bubble Helmet, Fistina and Thunderpig fire blasters at the intruders, several of them dropping. One of them, a Petrosapien, resists the blaster fire and fires crystal shards back at them. Another is a small helmeted figure wearing a red leather jacket, swinging energy whips to repel them. Null Guardians swarm overhead, charging at them. Helmet Person: Tetrax! Grab it and move! Tetrax nods, as he punches the ground, crystal towers sprouting out. They isolate Four Arms, who looks confused. She jumps out, as Tetrax rides his hover board, tackling her and dragging her away with him. Four Arms: What are you doing?! Let me go! Tetrax: Hate to disappoint you, shapeshifter, but we need you more than he does. If you want to live, I suggest you don’t struggle. Tetrax clears the wall, as the helmeted figure whistles, calling the others back. The Helmeted figure makes it over the wall, when the figure is shot in the arm. The Helmeted person keeps going, as they join Tetrax. End Scene Tetrax takes Jane to a resistance camp on an asteroid a bit away. The Helmeted Person goes to Medic, a centipede like alien with four arms. He has an eye patch over his right eye, a scar visible from it. Medic: Alright, Elena. Let’s get that helmet off you. Medic removes Elena’s helmet, revealing her long flowing brown hair. Medic examines her arm, and she hisses as he puts medicine on the injury. Jane: You’re a girl? Elena: You sound surprised. A pink blob creature comes up behind them, startling Jane. Gluto keeps going, squeaking as he goes. Tetrax: That’s Gluto. And I’m Tetrax if we forgot that. Jane: Yeah, yeah, sure. Do you want to explain what is going on? Like, why I was taken away from D’Void’s place? Tetrax: We watched you attempt to defy D’Void, then again when you transformed. Elena: We decided that you were a high value target, and to extradite you. Quite honestly, we think you can help us. Jane: With what? Medic: That D’Void has been a merciless warlord around here for too long, enslaving everyone he can for that drill thing of his. Elena: Imagine if he breaks out back to the real world. Earth isn’t prepared for this kind of invasion at all. Jane: Why do you care what he does out of here? You obviously got thrown in here for one reason or another. Elena: The Plumbers threw me in here due to false accusations. That still doesn’t mean I can’t do good here. And right now, protecting those working the drill is my concern. Tetrax: They know us. We can’t even get in. We need your help. Jane: I’d love to help. But I’m getting out of the Null Void. And if following this D’Void does that, I’m fine with that. Jane starts walking off, as Elena whips at her feet. Elena: And here I took you for the stand up girl, not the meek and submissive girl. Do you really think D’Void will honor his word and let you through? Even if he did, he’d most likely kill you afterwards. Is getting out more important than preventing evil from getting out? Jane groans, as she turns back to stare Elena down. Jane: Fine. What do we do? Elena and Tetrax lead Jane to a control room, where Gluto was working on a monitor. Gluto: Hello! Jane: Uh, hi. Elena: Pull up the blueprints. Gluto works the console, pulling up the command station. Elena: Our past endeavors have revealed that the drill itself is impervious to damage. Not even Tetrax, our strongest warrior, can damage it. Tetrax: We then considered the fact that it has to have a power source. Elena: It’s fueled by kormite. But it’s most likely activated by the command station. If we can get in and shut it down, we might be able to gain the advantage over D’Void. Jane: And my job? Elena: Transform into something small. Sneak past the guards and destroy the controls. With luck, the drill will go off. Jane: Why take out the drill? Why not just beat up D’Void? Gluto: I like your thinking. Elena: Except we’ve tried. He’s invulnerable to all of our attacks, as durable as the drill. We think it’s connected, so the drill has to go first. Jane: Alright. Let’s get him. End Scene Psyphon is watching the workers mining the kormite, while the drill continues to drill through space. Fistina and Thunderpig are holding some workers at blaster point. D’Void floats down next to Psyphon. D’Void: Status report. Psyphon: No signs of the rebels. At the current pace, full piercing will occur in a few hours. D’Void: Ensure that we remain on schedule. And speed us up if possible. Psyphon: Of course. Work faster, you dogs! Explosions occur, as Psyphon looks up. Tetrax, Elena and Gluto lead a battalion of fighters into the base, opening fire. Fistina and Thunderpig charge them, as do Bubble Helmet and Liam. Tetrax: Free as many workers as you can! Elena whips at Fistina, who fires a rocket fist at her. Psyphon flies at them, firing lasers. Psyphon: Wipe them all out! Inside the command station, Echo Echo is sneaking through. Bug-Lite and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk are guarding a room, Echo Echo peaking around the corner. Echo Echo: Those two. I guess it’s time to take them out. Echo Echo comes around the corner, multiplying into several clones. Bug-Lite and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk prepare to fire blasters at them, when Echo Echo fires sonic screams, deafening them and knocking them out. The clones remerge, as Echo Echo enters the control room. Echo Echo: Uh, okay. Great. I guess I have to destroy this with force. Echo Echo fires a sonic scream, his scream shattering the computers. Outside, Null Guardians have swarmed around the rebels, having them surrounded. D’Void floats down to them, smiling. D’Void: Ah, Elena. How many times do you have to fail to realize that you can’t beat me? Elena: Go to the crows! D’Void: Oh, I’m going somewhere else. Back to the real world. Psyphon, secure the station. Psyphon: Yes sir. Psyphon floats off, as D’Void clicks his tongue. D’Void: Tsk, tsk. Surely you don’t think I wouldn’t see through your plan? I’m aware that I’m down a human girl in my services. Well, two counting you. Psyphon enters the control room, seeing it broken and destroyed. He smirks, walking in. Psyphon: Ah. I knew it was you as soon as I saw that flash of light. Psyphon turns, firing a laser from his wrist blaster. Echo Echo jumps out from behind a crate, it burning up from the shot. Psyphon: The girl with the transforming watch. It will be mine now! Psyphon fires more lasers, as Echo Echo dodges, multiplying as she does. The Echo Echo clones surround Psyphon, as they all fire sonic screams, creating a wall of sound. He holds his ears, as his scream is lost in the Wall of Sound. Psyphon falls, out cold. Echo Echo rejoins and reverts. Jane: Okay. Is this finished up or what? The drill speeds up outside, increasing in intensity. The asteroid begins to shake from it, as D’Void laughs. D’Void: Ah, so close to completion! And in front of me are the only ones who could even stop me! Sunder leaps at D’Void, D’Void catching Sunder with one hand. Sunder: I refuse to bow to you anymore! D’Void tosses Sunder at Gluto, who morphs and takes it. D’Void floats up into the air, laughing manically. From her location, Jane is watching from the control room. Jane: Well, this didn’t work out like she planned. What else can we do? Jane looks around, then sees the crevasse at the base of the drill. Jane activates the Omnitrix, dialing through it. She slaps it down, the flash gaining everyone’s attention. D’Void: What? Gravattack: Hate to break it to you, but not even you can prevent us from stopping this. Gravattack curls up into a planetary sphere, as she floats into the center of the space. D’Void: Attack! The Null Guardians fly after Gravattack, when they’re all caught in a gravitational orbit. They orbit Gravattack, as parts of the drill begin to chip off. The ground cracks, as kormite comes out of the crevasse. Elena: Not bad. Everyone, out! Beat up anyone you have to! Sunder pounces on Fistina’s back, her reaching frantically. Tetrax punches Fistina and knocks her out. Gluto body slams Liam, as Elena whips Bubble Helmet away. Thunderpig charges, when he’s hit by several quills in the back, falling asleep. Argit was standing there, sighing. Argit: I hate when a glorious plan like this falls apart. The asteroid they’re on begins to crack, as Elena spots it. Elena: Move faster! Tetrax creates a crystal bridge, leading the workers off the asteroid. D’Void flies at Gravattack to punch him, but is caught in the gravity field. D’Void: Let me go! Gravattack: Sorry. But I’m tearing through all of this. Gravattack increases the pressure, as the entire asteroid implodes on itself. The debris falls, as does the deactivated drill. The drill collides with asteroid debris, exploding. Gravattack releases her orbit, as D’Void drops like a rock, unable to fly. D’Void: AAAAHAAAAHAHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Elena extends a whip, catching D’Void’s wrist. The whip snaps back, dislocating D’Void’s shoulder in the process. He howls in pain, as Elena pulls him up. Gravattack lands, and reverts. Jane: There. That good enough for you? Elena: (Smiles) Not bad. Bit over the top though. Jane: I stopped him for you. You better have a way for me out of the Null Void now. Elena: Heh. I’ll see what I can do. Characters * Jane Smith * Argit * Otto (betrays) * Tetrax * Elena * Medic * Gluto * Sunder Villains * D'Void * Null Guardians * Psyphon * Liam * Fistina * Bubble Helmet * Thunderpig * Bug-Lite * Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk Aliens Used * Four Arms * Echo Echo * Gravattack Trivia * Jane's confidence has gone up. * Jane has begun to blur the lines on good and evil, what matters to her is what benefits her needs. * D'Void doesn't go by the name Animo at all, similar to the canon series. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Null Void Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Otto Arc